


Does it Get Better?

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, TW brief homophobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Waverly comes across a girl who is being harassed for her sexuality and in an attempt to make her feel better, she brings in Nicole to help show that life can get better, whether you end up with the support of your blood relatives or a family of your own creation.





	Does it Get Better?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for anyone out there who has experienced any homophobia this pride month, or just on a daily basis. You are not alone, and it truly gets better, sometimes it just takes time.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: Brief use of homophobic language at the very beginning

Waverly was just sliding out of the driver’s side of her jeep when she heard shouting coming from a nearby alley. 

 

“Stop… Please!” 

 

“Shut up dyke.” 

 

Waverly clenched her jaw and slammed her door shut before running in the direction of the voices. She was met with the sight of a girl, no older than sixteen, trying to pick herself up off of her knees and two teenage boys standing over her, both had their hands clenched at their sides and looked ready to knock her back down. Before Waverly had the chance to intervene, the girl shot her leg out and slammed a kick into the kneecap of the boy closest to her, sending him to the ground howling in pain. The other boy scowled at her before running up and attempting to punt her in the stomach, but the girl was quicker. She got to her feet with just enough time to send a strong uppercut into his jaw. 

 

The boy’s eyes burned with anger, but his attempt at retaliation was cut off by Waverly stepping up and making her presence known. “Woah there, what’s going on here?” 

 

The three teenagers turned and froze at the site of the approaching brunette. “Shit, that’s Officer Haught’s girlfriend. Let’s get out of here.” The boy that was still standing helped the other one to his feet and they took off running, or rather, limping, in the opposite direction. 

 

Waverly shook her head and sighed as she moved toward the girl who was now standing with her side leaned up against the the wall and breathing heavily. There was a thin stream of blood running from her nose, one of her eyes was nearly swollen shut, and she had few scrapes on her hands an knees. As Waverly got closer, she pulled away defensively. 

 

Waverly held up her hands and slowed her movement. “Hi,” She said softly, “I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp.” 

 

The girl straightened her posture slightly but seemed unphased by Waverly’s last name. “Morgan.” The girl said briskly as she looked around, doing her best to avoid Waverly’s eyes.

 

As Waverly watched the girl, she couldn’t help but notice how much she reminded her of Wynonna when she was that age.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Morgan. You must be new to Purgatory, I haven’t seen you around here before.” 

 

Morgan brought one of her hands up and started looking at the scrapes that covered the palm. “My family just moved here from Vancouver.” She said, her words once again dismissive. 

 

“Ah, well that explains it then.” 

 

“Mmhm.” Morgan mumbled, taking the same hand she had just been observing up to assess her swollen eye, sucking in a sharp breath when she made contact. 

 

“We should probably get some ice on that,” Waverly said, moving forward cautiously. “How do you feel about donuts?”

 

Morgan raised an eyebrow and gave Waverly a once over. “ _ We  _ don’t have to do anything, I can take care of myself. And what do donuts have to do with anything?” 

 

Waverly sighed, all too familiar the clipped responses of someone who was hurting; who felt like they had no one in their corner. “Honestly? In my whole life, I’ve never come across something that a donut can’t fix. If it makes you feel any better, the owner of the local shop is used to my sister and I coming in looking for ice and a treat.” 

 

Morgan’s eyebrows crinkled slightly, her curiosity piqued, before her face softened ever so slightly. “Okay, I guess it couldn’t hurt.” 

 

Waverly grinned. “Alrighty then, donuts and ice coming right up!” She said, gesturing for Morgan to start walking out of the alley. 

 

Several minutes later, the girls found themselves sitting across from each other in Purgatory’s most popular donut shop. Morgan was holding a bag of ice up against her eye and had an untouched jelly-filled donut sitting in front of her. Her attention was focused out the window next to her. Waverly watched her while slowly mixing her iced coffee with a straw. She took a second to shoot off a quick text and after a moment, cleared her throat. Morgan jumped, seemingly having forgotten that she wasn’t alone, and looked up with her good eye. 

 

“You kicked some serious ass back there. What kind of self-defence training have you had?” 

 

Morgan bit the side of her cheek and looked down at her donut. “I just kind of picked it up on my own.” She said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. 

 

Waverly nodded in understanding. “This isn’t the first time then.” 

 

Morgan shook her head. “Not even close. It just comes with the territory I guess, and moving to this small hick town didn’t help.” 

 

Waverly noted the rainbow flag patch on the girl’s jean jacket and thought back to the slur that she’d heard one of the boys shout when she was getting out of her car. 

 

“How long ago did you come out?” She asked, causing Morgan’s eye to widen in alarm. 

 

“I...uh…”

 

Waverly gave her a warm smile. “It’s okay, I’m not here to judge you. It might help to know that I came out about two years ago.” 

 

Morgan looked up at Waverly with her mouth held upon slightly in shock. “You’re…?”

 

“Bi, yep. And this,” She said, turning to look over her shoulder at the sound of the little bell that indicated that someone had opened the front door, and smiling at the woman who had just walked into the shop, “Is my girlfriend.” 

 

Nicole walked over to the table and bent over to give Waverly a quick peck on the lips before turning to face Morgan. “I’m Nicole.” She said, offering the other girl her hand.

 

Morgan watched her for a second, taking in the redhead's uniform and badge before reaching her hand out hesitantly to shake Nicole’s. 

 

Nicole sat down next to Waverly and the table fell silent for a moment. Morgan was the first to break the silence. “That must mean that you are the Officer Haught those boys were talking about.” 

 

Nicole smiled. “That’s me. Waverly told me that you had a run in with the local homophobes, are you feeling like you want to report them?” 

 

Morgan shook her head. “No, then I’d have to explain to my parent’s why they were after me and they aren’t big fans of the whole ‘gay’ thing.” 

 

Nicole’s face darkened and Waverly’s hand slid over to give hers a gentle squeeze. Nicole glanced beside her and gave Waverly a small smile before looking back at Morgan. “I’ve been there, spent most of the last five years there actually.” 

 

Morgen set down her bag of ice and watched Nicole intently. “Did it… get better?” She asked, her voice starting strong, but shrinking down into a whisper. 

 

Nicole nodded. “How long ago did you come out?” She asked, echoing Waverly’s earlier question. 

 

“About a month ago.” Morgan replied, voice still low. “It wasn’t exactly my idea though, I ran into them when I was out on a date with a girl and well…” Morgan’s eyes filled with tears. 

 

Waverly’s stomach clenched, it was the first real emotion that she had seen from the girl and it hurt to watch. 

 

“That’s the main reason we moved here. My dad had gotten a job offer, but he was going to turn it down. I guess he thought that moving to a small country town would change me.” 

 

Nicole’s fist clenched and Waverly reached for it before gently pulling it under the table and rubbing her thumb over it soothingly. 

 

“Okay, your turn.” Morgan said, after clearing her throat and attempting to regain her composure. 

 

Nicole took in a long, calming breath before letting it out slowly. “I came out to my parents right before I left for the Police Academy.” She began. “I knew how they felt about gay people, but I hoped that by giving them some time and distance to process everything would help change their minds.” 

 

Morgan had shifted forward in her seat so that her stomach was flush up against the edge of the table, in an effort to hear everything that Nicole had to say. 

 

“It turns out that I accidently gave them an out. I didn’t hear from them the whole time that I was away, but it didn’t worry me because I had already warned them that I would be busy and wouldn’t have much time to talk. When I got back from the academy, they had sold the house and moved away, without a word.” 

 

Morgan’s mouth had fallen open over the course of the last few minutes and when Nicole stopped talking, she snapped it shut. 

 

“I don’t understand, how could that possibly get better?” Morgan’s hand came up and slammed over her own mouth. She flinched as the hit aggravated her eye injury. “Sorry, I just mean that’s the worst story I’ve ever heard.” 

 

Nicole laughed and the girl watched her carefully. “Don’t be sorry. I thought that too, for a really long time. It hurt then and it still hurts now, even though things are different. I learned to live with it though. I moved away from the big city and moved here to Purgatory. I met Waverly and got used to my new life.” 

 

Waverly smiled up at her Nicole bumped her shoulder into her playfully. 

 

“Have you heard anything from them since?” 

 

Nicole’s attention returned to Morgan. “My mom reached out to me about six months ago.” 

 

“What happened?” 

“I ignored the call, and the next ten that came after it.” Nicole replied sheepishly. “She caught me at a bad time and I wasn’t prepared to face all of that again. I ended up calling her back a week later and it was one of the better decisions that I’ve made. It took awhile, but eventually, time and distance ended up being what she and my dad needed to start to understand where I was coming from.” 

 

Morgan looked down at her donut and bit the inside of her cheek. “I get that it can take time to adjust to this, it took a long time for me to be fully okay with it, but I just can’t see my parents ever getting there. I’ve heard the things that they say when they think I can’t hear them.” 

 

“I wish I could promise you that they will accept it one day, but I can’t. People are unpredictable and you can’t do anything to change a person’s mind when it’s made up. What I can tell you though, is that no matter what happens, you’re not alone. You have us now, and there are so many other people out there who will love and accept you for who you are. Family doesn’t always have to mean blood related.” 

 

Morgan nodded and a small smile pulled at the edge of her lips. “Has anyone ever told you that you’d make a great motivational speaker?” 

 

Nicole laughed. “Yes actually, Waverly’s sister called me a walking bumper sticker once.” 

 

Morgan reached for her donut and took a small bite, and Waverly grinned. It had taken a while, but they’d managed to make some progress with her. 

 

“Is there anything else we can do for you right now?” Waverly asked.

 

Morgan shook her head. “You guys have already done way more than I expected from anyone in this town.” 

 

Nicole pulled out one of her business cards and slid it across the table to the girl before sliding out of her seat and standing up. “I’ve got to get back to the station, but if something changes or those boys come back and give you more trouble, just give me a call.” Nicole placed a quick kiss on the top of Waverly’s head before waving at the two girls and exiting the building.  

 

Morgan cleared her throat and Waverly turned so that she was looking at her. “I’m sorry for acting like such an ass earlier, I’m not great at accepting help.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s hard to let people in when if feels like the whole world is against you.” 

 

“Damn girl, what happened to you?” Morgan’s good eye was shining with mischief and her mouth was pulled into smirk. 

 

Waverly shook her head with a laugh. “That, my friend, is a story for another time.” 

 

“Fair enough, I’ll hold you to that though.” Morgan finished her donut and stood up. “I better get home and tell my parents what happened before they hear it from someone else.” Morgan took a few steps toward the door before turning around and giving Waverly a quick, and probably painful side hug. “Thank you for everything.”

 

Waverly brought her arm up so that she could return the hug. “You’re more than welcome.” 

 

Morgan pulled away and took off without another word and Waverly hoped that if nothing else, she and Nicole had managed to help ease some of the heavy burden the girl was shouldering. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :) 
> 
> If you need to talk, or just feel like giving me some feedback, feel free to reach out to me on tumblr @RoseWilliams1736


End file.
